The touch of the serpent
by white-lancer
Summary: Ginny Weasley thought her life was going great. One Tom Riddle showed up, however, and proved just how wrong she was
1. Prologue

Author's note - This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me. If you find anything that should be changed please tell me, and I'll fix it as soon as possible. This is a Ginny/Tom Riddle shipper, so if that bothers you, turn back now.  
  
Disclaimer - Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I own NOTHING.  
  
Rating - PG for now. I don't know if it'll change yet.  
  
Summary - Ginny Weasley thought life was going perfect for her. One Tom Riddle is about to change her whole outlook on life.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny Weasley, youngest daughter in a family of seven, tossed and turned in her canopy bed in the sixth year girl dorm room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Beads of sweat gathered at her brow and a crease appeared on her forehead. Her lips tightened to a small line that would have rivaled McGonagall's. She muttered a single word in her sleep and shifted position on her bed again.  
  
Slowly, silently, a shadow detached itself from the wall where he had been standing for the past few minutes, watching. The tall, lone figure approached her bedside, careful not to wake her dorm mates. With a few muttered words and a flick of his wand, he cast a deep sleeping spell over all the occupants of the room.  
  
Again, Ginny muttered something in her sleep and stirred restlessly. The tall figured reached out his long, spidery hand and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.  
  
He reached inside a pocket within his wizarding robes and pulled out a silver pendant. Carved into the pendant, silver snakes wrapped their bodies around a flawless green gem of priceless value.  
  
Carefully, he lifted the still sleeping Ginny and put the pendant around her neck. As soon as it was fastened, it glowed an eerie green that encompassed her whole body. Observing the green glow, he offered a tight smile of victory.  
  
As he carefully lowered her back to her bed, he bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, Virginia." He murmured. "We'll be together soon." With that he seemingly disappeared in the night, leave no clue that he was ever there except the pendant that continued to glow in the black night.  
  
Not so far away, in the boys' dorm room, one Harry Potter awoke with a start, his hand covering his burning scar. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note - This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me. If you find anything that should be changed please tell me, and I'll fix it as soon as possible. This is a Ginny/Tom Riddle shipper, so if that bothers you, turn back now.  
  
Disclaimer - Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I own NOTHING.  
  
Rating - PG for now. I don't know if it'll change yet.  
  
Summary - Ginny Weasley thought life was going perfect for her. One Tom Riddle is about to change her whole outlook on life.  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Ginny riddle  
  
Persephonie  
  
Trina  
  
Midnight  
  
Tiamat Warcraft  
  
Eruesse  
  
Luna  
  
Thank you for reviewing.  
  
2nd AN: Sorry it took so long for me to post this up. My life has been fairly hectic lately. I'll try to update sooner from now on.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Ginny!" a voice shattered Virginia Weasley's peaceful slumber. "Ginny! Get up! You're going to be late!"  
  
Groggily, Ginny opened her eyes and was forced to blink several times before her eyes were able to adjust to the sudden light streaming out of the window.  
  
Slowly, she turned around to look at the clock on her nightstand. When her mind finally caught up with her actions, and was able to comprehend what the clock was saying, she sat up with a start.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" She exclaimed. "I've only got 5 minutes 'till breakfast!" With that thought firmly in mind, she leapt out of bed and quickly started to change into her school robes. Her mind was still half asleep, so she didn't even notice the strange amulet hanging on her neck.  
  
She ran downstairs to the Gryffindor common room, still trying to comb out her flaming red hair. As she got to the portrait hole, she tossed her brush onto the nearest chair and walked as quickly as she could without running to the hall.  
  
As usual, the hall was filled with students laughing, students talking, students trying to study for a upcoming test they knew was coming. Some students, like Ginny usually was were simply content to finish their breakfast in peace.  
  
Tired, Ginny sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table and grabbed a few pieces of buttered toast. She wasn't a very big morning person, and she generally wasn't socially inclined, so she refrained from talking to anyone, content to eat in silence . She finished her breakfast fast and hurried over to her first class, Care of Magical Creatures, taught by Hagrid.  
  
"Morning Ginny." He greeted her as she neared the open area where the class was usually taught.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" she responded cheerfully, even thought inwardly she cringed. Today was the day the class would be covering animals of the Dark Arts, and Ginny was apprehensive about what Hagrid would bring for his usual hands-on lesson.  
  
Slowly, the students were walking up and getting ready for the class to start. As soon as every one was present, Hagrid started.  
  
"As you all know, today we're starting with animals usually associated with the Dark Arts. Now who can tell me which animal is the most associated with dark wizards."  
  
Most of the class raised their hands, including Ginny. Hagrid nodded to her, indicating she could answer the question.  
  
"Snakes."  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor." Hagrid praised. "That's what we'll be starting with today." With that said, Hagrid reached into a box behind him and pulled out a long, green snake with a diamond pattern on it's head.  
  
"This here is Restina," started Hagrid. "She's a Diamond Green Serpent. They usually live in dark forests like that one." He motioned to the forbidden forest.  
  
"Diamond Green Serpents are largely known for being familiars with witches. They are the only familiar that will find and choose the witch which it will be bonded to. Only on rare occasions will a Diamond Green Serpent become a familiar to a wizard. Now everyone line up, I'll pass the snake around for each one of you to hold."  
  
As all her classmates got into a straight line, Ginny made sure that she was in the back of the line, hoping that she would have more time to hold the snake then her classmates. Despite popular Gryffindor opinion when it came to snakes, Ginny was always fascinated with snakes.  
  
When the snake was finally passed to her, it immediately curled up around Ginny's arm and rested its head on her wrist.  
  
When Hagrid came along to take it and put it back to rest in it's box, Ginny raised her arm so Hagrid could take it. As soon as his giant hand came close to lift the snake up, however, the snake reared its head and hissed threateningly at Hagrid, prepared to strike at him.  
  
Quickly, Hagrid withdrew his hand and a frown appeared on his face. He looked at the snake thoughtfully.  
  
"Must be tired." Hagrid said in way of an explanation for the snake's behavior. "Why don't you go and try to put it in the box yourself, Ginny. It doesn't appear to want to bite you, so you shouldn't be in any harm."  
  
Ginny nodded her head and walked over the box. She crouched done next to the box and tried with her free hand to pry the snake from her arm. The snake wouldn't move. It stubbornly wrapped itself tighter around Ginny's arm.  
  
Perplexed, Ginny looked to Hagrid for help. Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. "Maybe someone should go get Harry to see if he can talk some sense into the snake." He suggested.  
  
He sent one of the students off with a note to excuse Harry from his class and bring him down to where the class was.  
  
On seeing Harry walking across the grass to the class, Ginny's face burnt bright red, rivaling even her hair, embarrassed that he had to come all the way out there just to help Ginny get a snake off her arm. While her one time crush on Harry had ended a long time ago, Ginny still felt very uncomfortable around him.  
  
Hagrid quickly explained the situation to Harry. Harry turned to the snake and started hissing in its language to it.  
  
For a few minutes, Harry and the snake hissed back and forth to each other in a language no one else in the class could understand. Surprised, Ginny realized that she was able to pick out some small words that they were saying. Harry appeared to grow more and more frustrated by the conversation with the snake. Finally, Harry ended his conversation with the snake and turned to Hagrid with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"She say's she chosen Ginny as her familiar." He told Hagrid. "She won't leave Ginny, she says, till death."  
  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows and look at Ginny.  
  
"Well," he said, "I guess I should go and get you some books on caring for Diamond Green Serpents."  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide. "You mean I have to keep it?!" she exclaimed. It wasn't that she didn't like snakes. She loved them. She just didn't want one as a familiar. Only Slytherins had snakes as familiars.  
  
"Sorry Ginny, but Restina here choose you and she won't change her mind. It's like Harry says: she won't leave you till death."  
  
"Ron's going to kill me!" Ginny moaned under her breath. Even in his last year at Hogwarts, Ron still stubbornly kept the opinion that Ginny needed protecting.  
  
Hagrid disappeared into his hut for a few minutes and came out carrying three large books. He handed them to Ginny who stuffed them into her bag.  
  
Hagrid looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "Just so you know," he said, "Soon you should be able to understand everything the snake says. They have the gift of being able to give the ability of a Parseltongue to their familiars."  
  
Ginny blanched. The new circumstances were coming faster than she could handle.  
  
"Why don't you up to you dorm room and get to know her better?" Hagrid suggested kindly "I'll excuse you from all your other classes for the day."  
  
Ginny nodded her thanks and quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she got there, she collapsed on one of the chairs. She held up her arm and studied the snake as it studied her back.  
  
"Why did you choose me?" she thought out loud, startled at the sound of her own voice.  
  
/Becausssss,/ the snake answered, to the great horror of Ginny. /You have the amulet of my lord./  
  
/What amulet?/ she stuttered.  
  
The snake pointed its tail at her neck. Ginny looked down, surprised. Curious, she lifted it up to her face to examine it. When her palm touched it, the amulet glowed green. Ginny felt a tingling sensation on her palm and dropped the amulet. Startled, she stared at her palm. There was a tiny figure of a snake in the center of her palm. It looked as thought it was an old scar, as if some one had carved it into her skin. Frantic, she tried to take the amulet off, but it seemed to grow smaller and smaller every time she tried to bring it up, over her head. Hysterically, Ginny searched for a clasp but there was none.  
  
/What is this thing?/ Ginny asked desperately.  
  
/It issss the amulet of the greatesssss lord of all./ The snake explained. /You are now bound to him./  
  
/Who is your lord?/ Ginny asked, frightened. /And what do you mean bound to him?/  
  
/You already know our lord/ the snake replied. Ginny felt her stomach sink. She had a bad feeling about this.  
  
The snake continued. /You are bound to him magically. Thisssss meansss you can speak to him at all timessss. He hassss chosen you. It issss a great honor. / /Chosen me for what?/ Ginny asked.  
  
The snake studied her carefully. /It is not for me to tell./ it finally hissed.  
  
/You said that your lord and I can speak to each other. How?/ Ginny asked.  
  
/Put your marked palm on the amulet./ the snake explained.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and cautiously put her had on the amulet.  
  
* Hello * she called out silently.  
  
* So, you finally decided to use the amulet * a voice replied back.  
  
* Who are you? * Ginny asked, although in her heart, she already knew. It was the same one who she had poured her heart and soul out to in her first year. It was the same person who had been willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of his own. It was Tom Riddle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, Please REVIEW. I value your opinion. If you have any suggestions, I will be happy to hear them. 


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Please note that I am changing the rating. Read on and you'll see why. As usual, if you notice any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix them. Please, PLEASE review. I live off reviews, they help me write a better chapter each time I read one.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I own NOTHING except some books that are so worn out; I doubt they would even be worth five dollars all together.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Pseudonym Sylphmuse  
  
Ginny Riddle   
  
mimi   
  
Persephonie  
  
Amy Lee   
  
Mortania  
  
DragonGirl  
  
Moonlight152  
  
Chocolate Muse  
  
Ginny Malferrety   
  
Trina   
  
  
  
* Who are you? * Ginny asked, although in her heart, she already knew. It was the same one who she had poured her heart and soul out to in her first year. It was the same person who had been willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of his own. It was Tom Riddle.  
  
* Dear, dear Ginny * the voice came back, mockingly. * Please tell me you're not that naïve. *  
  
Ginny abruptly dropped the amulet. She collapsed on the chair, sobbing.  
  
/Why?/ she gasped out. /Why doesn't he leave me alone?!/  
  
Restina slithered closer to her, concerned. /What'sssss wrong?/ she questioned  
  
/WHAT'S WRONG?!?!/ Ginny exploded. /He tried to kill me. I'm nothing to him but a tool to use for his own gain! I mean nothing to him! I'm just a tool!/  
  
Restina studied Ginny for a moment. /If you were just a tool,/ she finally hissed, /he would not have tried so hard to be with you. He needs you. He wants you. You are destined to be with him. What ever wrongs might have occurred in the past no longer matter. all that matters now is the here and now./  
  
Ginny sat quietly throughout the explanation, too shocked to feel anything.  
  
/Talk to him/ Restina urged /let him explain everything. Do not blame the actions of the Tom Riddle you knew in your first year on him. They are two different people. The Riddle who tried to kill you has long since been killed./  
  
Slowly, Ginny nodded. Apprehensively, she touched her palm to the cold metal of the amulet.  
  
* Are you there? * she called out.  
  
* Yes I'm here. * his voice confirmed.  
  
*What do you want with me? * she asked  
  
* It is out destiny to be together. Together, once we fulfill what the fates have planned for us, we may inherit all the power in the Universe. We shall rule the world together, Virginia. You and I.  
  
* What do you expect me to do?* she asked, suspicious.  
  
*Come here. Let me explain all to you.* His reply came back.  
  
Once again, Ginny dropped the amulet, deep in thought. She looked to Restina, but the snake said nothing.  
  
Thoughts raced through her mind, trying to make sense of all that was happening. His words still rang through her mind: 'We shall rule the world, you and I'  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Ginny once more sent out a question through the amulet.  
  
*How can I come to you?* The question hung in the air for a few moments.  
  
*I'll send you a port key by owl post* He replied after a pause. *Until then, don't try to contact me when there is any chance that someone is even in the same room as you. We don't want any suspicions to be raised.*  
  
*I understand.* Ginny replied. *I better go. I don't want anyone to notice that I'm missing from lunch.*  
  
*Until later, then, my love.* Tom sent just before Ginny broke the connection.  
  
/He's sending me a port key/ she informed the snake.  
  
/Good./ it hissed.  
  
/Let's go to lunch so I can eat. I'm sure a lot of people would like to meet you./  
  
/I am hungry./ the snake acknowledged.  
  
/What do you eat?/ asked Ginny.  
  
/I can eat regular human food./ With that the snake slithered up Ginny's arm.  
  
Ginny got up and walked to the great hall. A few students gave her guarded looks, but the majority just looked at her with curiosity.  
  
Again, Ginny sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, but this time, several people sat next to her.  
  
"What's its name?" someone asked.  
  
Ginny blinked, surprised. She hadn't been listening when Hagrid told the class. She looked down to the snake.  
  
/I'm sorry, friend/ she hissed to the surprise of those around her. /I wasn't paying attention when the professor told us your name./  
  
The snake seemed to smile. /I am called Restina./ she told Ginny  
  
"Restina." Ginny informed the people clustered around them.  
  
"You can speak snake!" someone exclaimed in shock . "The Green Diamond Serpent species can give the gift of a parslemouth to their familiars." Ginny explained.  
  
The rest of the lunch passed quickly, with many people asking Ginny questions about Restina. The majority of the time, Ginny had to ask Restina for the answer to the questions and then translated for everyone. Neither of them were able to eat that much during the lunch.  
  
Ginny sighed in relief when the owl post started coming in. Ginny looked attentively at the owls, searching for an owl she knew must be Toms. Finally, she spotted a black owl circling the table and heading towards her. As it flew down to where she was sitting, people moved out of the way to let the owl in. It held out its leg for her to take the package attached to it. She quickly tucked away the package in her robes, away from prying eyes.  
  
"I better go so I can get to know Restina better." Ginny excused herself from the table and walked as fast as she could to the dorms without attracting too much questions. Luckily, no one was in her dorm room, so she quickly locked her dorm room door.  
  
Quickly, Ginny opened the package, and looked in. She dumped the quill on her bed. She looked around the room, wondering if she should bring anything. Seeing nothing she would hate to leave behind, she made sure that Restina was secured around her arm. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Ginny touched the quill.  
  
Immediately, Ginny felt a tug and suddenly she found herself in the middle of a beautiful sitting room. In back of her, a fire flared into existence.  
  
"Virginia." The soft, silky voice pierced through the silence. "Welcome."  
  
"Hi, Tom." Ginny said in a small voice, suddenly questioning her judgment.  
  
Slowly, silently, a black robed figure that was all too familiar to Ginny walked up to her. His enchanting eyes seemed to look through her.  
  
A white, spidery hand reached up and caressed her cheek gently. Ginny shivered slightly at his touch, her eyes locked with his.  
  
He bent down slightly and brushed his lips gently against hers. Surprised, Ginny opened her eyes wide, then leaned in and returned the kiss. She felt her knees grow weak.  
  
Tom broke the kiss with reluctance and stepped back to study her.  
  
"Come." He said at last. "You must be tired." He motioned to a hallway. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
He led the way through the long hallway and finally stopped at one door. He opened the door to reveal a room tastefully decorated in black and silver silk. All the furniture was a midnight black with silver outlining everything.  
  
Ginny gasped in surprise at the beauty of the room  
  
Tom bowed slightly. "I'll leave you here to explore. Feel free to go to any room. When you get hungry, come to my chamber." He motioned to a door down the hall.  
  
With that, he lifted her hand and placed a soft kissed on it and left.  
  
"Wow." Ginny commented looking around the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly on it. She had never been around such expensive stuff. All of her life she had always been the youngest of seven, always expected to appreciate what she had, never wanting to have more. She had never been anyone other than just Ginny Weasley, youngest daughter of the Weasley family. Now, here with Tom, she felt different. Even in the smallest of actions, like calling her Virginia instead of the childish sounding Ginny, he made her feel like a woman: something she had never felt before.  
  
Restina slithered off her arm and curled up on the silken sheets and went into a light sleep. Looking around the room, Ginny was at a lost as to what to do. Finally, she got up off the bed, careful to be gentle, so she wouldn't wake Restina, and wondered around the room.  
  
She went over to the closet and gasped at what she thought when she opened it. Robes of the finest quality lined the closet. They were all in varying shades of dark color, everything from a dark black, to a midnight blue, to a deep blood red. Every one seemed to be made just for her.  
  
Slowly, reverently, Ginny selected one silver robe that shimmered in the light when her hand touched it. With the robe in hand, she went exploring through the drawers till she found one stocked with undergarments. Selecting some that caught her eyes, she then proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
When she entered the bathroom, she stopped and looked around in awe. The bathroom was enormous. Even the bathtub itself seemed the size of a small pool to Ginny.  
  
Ginny closed the door behind her and filled the bath up with hot, steamy water. She added some bath oils in it and got in. She had never felt so relaxed in her life as she did at that moment. She slowly let the water sooth her into oblivion and complete peace. Not once did she think about her friends at Hogwarts and what they must be doing.  
  
When she finally got out, she dressed in the silver robe and used a spell on her hair that wove it up in an elaborate design. The mirror was heaping compliments on her by the dozen, and finally she was forced to tell it to shut up in order to keep her peace of mind.  
  
When she stepped back, however, she couldn't help but agree that she did indeed choose the perfect robe for herself. It hugged every curve of her body and fitted like a second skin. I made her look and feel like a beautiful woman, something she had never felt before. Her mother had always been careful to choose clothing that persisted in making her look like a first year. That, combined with the over protectiveness of her brothers, made it very difficult to ever feel good about her body.  
  
She exited the bathroom and a gust of steam followed her out. Restina was still asleep on the bed, and Ginny decided to let her stay there. Her stomach growled in a reminder of how hungry she was, so she made her way to Tom's room.  
  
She timidly knocked on his door, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He opened the door and a touch of a smile crossed his lips. Ginny suddenly felt very venerable as his eyes looked her up and down.  
  
"Virginia." He greeted with his smooth voice. "Do come in."  
  
He gestured inside. Ginny walked in and looked around. His whole room was decorated in dark red and black velvet.  
  
"Come, sit down." He held out a chair for her to sit in. As she moved to sit down on the offered chair, she felt his eyes roam up and down her body again.  
  
"How do you like your room?" Tom inquired politely.  
  
"It's lovely." Ginny said, gratefully. "I've never been somewhere so nice as this."  
  
"You deserve it." Tom replied.  
  
"I was wondering," started Ginny. "Restina said we are bond, but she wouldn't elaborate. What does that mean?"  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Tom's face. "It means out magics will be bound when we complete it. There is no bond stronger than a full wizards bond. Ours is in its early stage, but as it grows and strengthens, we will be on a level of connection unlike any other."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, as Ginny absorbed all the new information.  
  
"You must be hungry. I'll escort you to the dining room." With that said, he stood up and offered her his arm.  
  
Ginny also stood and wrapped her arm around his. They walked in silence to the massive dining room. When they reached the table, Tom held out the chair for her. She smiled gratefully at his as he sat across from her at the table.  
  
Suddenly, food of every sort, rivaling even Hogwarts food, appeared on the table. They ate in silence, content just to be in each other.  
  
When the meal was finished, Tom got up and held out a hand to Ginny. As she rose up to stand, he leaned closer and captured her lips with his. It started off gentle, like their first, but soon Ginny leaned in and it became a passionate kiss full of fire. It wasn't until they both had to break for air that they parted.  
  
Ginny felt heat rise up to her face as she gazed up into his eyes. He gently kissed her forehead, and led her to his room. He slowly guided her in and walked with her to the foot of his bed, all the while, his eyes shinning with promise. As they reached the edge of the bed, their mouths once again captured each other with more passion than Ginny had ever even imagined.  
  
She sank slowly into the bed, all the while staring into his eyes. His mouth slowly left her lips and moved down the side of her neck, trailing soft kisses that caused Ginny's whole body to shiver with pleasure. Slowly, tenderly, his hands roamed around her back. He reached the clasp for her robes and proceeded to open them. He gently pulled her robe off, leaving her only in her undergarments. She shivered at the sudden on slot of cold. His hands gently rubbed her bare back as his mouth traveled lower.  
  
Abruptly, Ginny's mind snapped out of it's daze like she was awakening from a deep, blissful sleep.  
  
"Tom." She said sharply. He stopped to look at her. "I-I can't." she stammered. "Not yet. I'm not ready."  
  
He pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry, Virginia. I shouldn't have done that. I'll keep my distance."  
  
"It's not that." Ginny protested. "I just don't want to-to." she trailed off, gestured to the bed. "Not until I know I will never regret it."  
  
A shadow of hurt appeared in Tom's eyes, and disappeared just as quickly.  
  
"I just can't help but remember what happened in that chamber." Ginny hastened to explain. "I need to get to know you."  
  
Tom slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I understand, Virginia. Take as long as you want. I don't want to force you into anything."  
  
Ginny slowly gathered up her robes. As she started to walk past him she stopped, turned, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was nothing like their previous one, but it held just as much love, if not more.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Please review. 


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Please note that I am changing the rating. Read on and you'll see why. As usual, if you notice any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix them. Please, PLEASE review. I live off reviews, they help me write a better chapter each time I read one.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I own NOTHING except some books that are so worn out; I doubt they would even be worth five dollars all together.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
Ginny Riddle - Thanks! I enjoy having your reviews!  
  
Chocolate Muse - * Grins * Wow! I'm very glad you like it  
  
Persephonie - I appreciate your review. Thank you.  
  
Jedi Amoira - The main problem I had with writing that was Ginny's acceptance. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning, the sun was just penetrating through her window, falling on her bed, warming her. Ginny sat up and stretched luxuriously, yawning. She felt a slight weight at her side and looked down to see Restina coiled in a small impression on her bed, gazing at her.  
  
/Morning/ Ginny greeted her sleepily.  
  
/It is no longer morning./ Restina observed dryly. /Although not many can wake up early when they wait until so long to sleep./ There was a faint rebuke in her hiss. /Perhaps you should consider coming to bed earlier./  
  
Ginny blushed, remembering last night and what had almost happened.  
  
/You have our lords mark on you, yet have not completely bonded with him. Why?/ Restina hissed after a pause.  
  
/What do you mean, not completely bonded?/ Ginny asked, confused. She had thought they were bonded already. She knew Tom had told her that it needed to be strengthened, but he had also explained that that only happened once they were used to each other and developed trust on her part.  
  
/You are not yet his mate, as you are destined./ Restina elaborated bluntly.  
  
/We decided to wait until we are ready./ Ginny replied back, defensively.  
  
/Why?/ Restina asked, puzzled. /You already have the beginning of your bond. Why wait to strengthen it to the point that you will be unstoppable? If you bond physically, the bond will be cemented, and not even Merlin himself would be able to counter it. Together, you could destroy any opposition to our lords conquest of this world./  
  
Ginny stared, surprised at Restina. She hadn't even thought of that. Her days of childish innocence had long since been gone, Tom had seen to that in her first year. She had grown steadily as ambitious as the most dedicated Slytherin. She now knew that the sorting hat had been wrong. After her first year, she had never belonged in Gryffindor, she belonged in Slytherin.  
  
/I need to get ready./ Ginny said at last, her thoughts still whirling around in her mind. She went over to the closet and pulled out a black silk robe. She then proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
She came out fifteen minutes later, newly refreshed, ready to start the day. The black robe contrasted greatly with her skin, making it seem paler than it actually was. Last year, she had become fed up with her freckles, so she had cast a spell on them to make them disappear. She was glad she finally got around to it, even thought her mother had given her a huge lecture on using magic to alter appearances. Her red hair hung in curls framing her face, making her appearance ever more dramatic.  
  
She made her way to the dining room where Tom was already, waiting for her.  
  
Remembering last night, Ginny blushed again as he took her hand and kissed it, making her feel as thought she were a queen.  
  
"I trust you slept well?" Tom inquired in his soft voice as he pushed her chair in after her as she sat down.  
  
"Very well, thank you." Ginny replied, never taking her eyes off him as he made his way to the other end of the table to sit down.  
  
"Good." He then nodded to the table, where a delicious smelling breakfast awaited for them. "Let's eat, shall we?"  
  
Ginny tried to keep her attention on her food, but her eyes kept leaving her plate and traveling to where Tom sat. Frequently, their eyes would meet and lock, seeming to draw each other in. Each time it happened, Ginny found it harder and harder to tear her eyes away. In her mind, she kept remembering the night before. Restina's words echoed through her thoughts, and she was forced to wonder if she had made the right decision.  
  
"So what are your plans for today?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"There will be a Death eater initiation today I would like you to attend. I think it will benefit you greatly, show you the true way of power."  
  
Ginny nodded her acceptance.  
  
When they were both done eating, Tom rose and offered his hand to Ginny. He led her to a room down in the lower levels of the mansion, where numerous cells were. He brought her to one large room where a frightened muggle stood, chained to the wall.  
  
He then turned to her. "You should put your hood up," he advised. "There's a spy in my ranks and I don't want that muggle loving fool to find out about you till it's too late.  
  
Ginny nodded her head in understanding. She drew her hood over her face obscuring her features. She then turned to Tom for inspection. He nodded his approval and turn to the door, waiting for something.  
  
It wasn't long till a pathetic little man, Ginny recognized to be Peter Pettigrew, came scurrying in. "Master." He fawned, pathetically as he knelt at Tom's feet. Ginny had heard all about him from Ron, so she wasn't surprised to see him  
  
All traces of Tom had disappeared and Voldemort now stood towering over the weak Wormtail. Voldemort took Wormtails forearm and placed his thumb over the mark, calling his Death Eaters to him.  
  
Suddenly, there was pops all throughout the room as Death Eaters came to their masters summons. Ginny stayed close to Tom as they silently made a circle, all bowing to Voldemort.  
  
Many curious eyes fell on Ginny, but no one dared question who she was or what she was doing there.  
  
"We come here today," Voldemort began, drawing all eyes to him. "To initiate one of out own into our ranks." He paused dramatically. "Draco Malfoy. Step forward."  
  
One of the death eaters immediately did so, standing tense in the middle of the circle  
  
Voldemort made a dramatic gesture to the muggle as the circle straightened out behind Draco.  
  
"Your test awaits." He then gently led Ginny to the side, where they stood apart from the others watching both Draco, and the other Death Eaters.  
  
Ginny swallowed nervously. She had never stood and watched someone die before. Sensing her discomfort, Tom sent reassuring thoughts through their connection via the amulets they wore.  
  
"Commence." His voice came out almost in a hiss.  
  
Draco nodded once, then started the torture. For the next half hour, Ginny stood through the muggles screams. She was able to watch almost detached, not allowing the pain filled pleadings to get to her.  
  
At long last, Draco stopped and looked toward his lord.  
  
"Take off your masks, as we allow him into our ranks." Voldemort commanded. As one, all the Death Eaters removed their masks.  
  
Ginny sharply inhaled when she noticed that one of the Death Eaters was none other than her once professor, Snape.  
  
His eyes lingered on her shadowed face, questioning, before he returned his gaze to Draco.  
  
"Finish it." Voldemort commanded. Draco nodded his head once and pointed his wand at the muggle. He whispered the killing curse, forever binding himself to the path of darkness. A green light rushed from his wand to the muggle, killing it instantly.  
  
Ginny studied the other Death Eaters. Some, like Draco's fathers face held much glee and obvious enjoyment in watching the muggle die. Others, like Snape's, remained emotionless, never letting anyone know what they were feeling or thinking.  
  
"Come forth." Voldemort ordered Draco.  
  
Draco steadily walked over to Voldemort and knelt before him.  
  
Ginny withdrew a step, making certain that the shadows obscured her face from Draco's view.  
  
Draco held forth his forearm to the Dark Lord. As Voldemort placed his thumb on it and muttered the words in Latin, Ginny saw a shudder pass through Snape, as if disgusted. Ginny's eyes narrowed. As the spell was completed, a spasm went through Draco and the mark appeared on his pale arm, burning in a reminder of who he would serve for all time.  
  
Voldemort turned toward the waiting Death Eaters. "Welcome your new brother into your ranks." He said. He began to guide Ginny out. "Dispose of the body and go about your lives. Know that our hour is soon to be at hand. Serve me faithfully and you'll be rewarded."  
  
Tom and Ginny walked out then, leaving the Death Eaters. When they were once again on the main floor, Tom turned to Ginny.  
  
"One day, you will rule them all beside me. Nothing will be able to stop us."  
  
"I look forward to it." Ginny replied truthfully. She took off her hood and stepped toward Tom. This time it was her that started the kiss. So passionate was the kiss that Ginny's legs buckled.  
  
Tom gently lifted her up and proceeded to take her to his room When they reached his room, he gently laid her down on his bed. Ginny smiled and brought him down for another kiss.  
  
Tom broke it after a minute and stared down at Ginny.  
  
"You sure?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." Ginny replied passionately. She kissed him again and he returned the kiss hard, bruising her lips.  
  
Slowly, their tongues entwined in a passionate kiss. This time, Tom took no hurry in removing Ginny's robes. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her breasts. Her heart beating wildly, Ginny laid back and moaned in ecstasy as his kisses drew lower.  
  
They explored each others bodies throughout the day, each creating a impenetrable bond with eachother.  
  
Late into the day, their bodies became one in the ultimate act of love, and their minds rejoiced at finding eachother.  
  
Then, at last, when Ginny was laying in Toms arms, he took her hand and held out her palm to him.  
  
Ginny looked deep into his eyes, knowing what was going to happen and nodded.  
  
Tom then took a sharp blade and traced the pattern of the snake on her palm, leaving a thin, red line of blood after the blade. He then passed the blade to Ginny who immediately did the same to his palm.  
  
They pressed their hands together and fell into each others arms. Green light burst through their bodies, engulfing the room.  
  
Their sharing of magics was complete.  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. The next few chapters will probably be shorter, because due to certain events going on in my life, I don't have as much time as I would like to write. Please review. Thanks for reading. 


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: Some of you have inquired on which Tom Riddle he is. In this story, he is the Tom from the diary. I'll explain everything as the story progresses. As usual, if you notice any mistakes, please inform me so I can fix them. Please, PLEASE review. I live off reviews, they help me write a better chapter each time I read one.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Many thanks to:  
  
  
  
Mortania-Thanks! Sorry it took so long for me to update. Please keep reviewing.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica-*bows* hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Anisky-read on, I don't know if she'll go back to Hogwarts or if she'll stay home yet. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Imp-He is the Tom from the diary. See the above authors note. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Luna-don't worry, that'll be coming up soon. :D  
  
Persephonie-- Thank you! He is the Tom from the diary. See above authors note.   
  
Moonlight152-Thanks for your review! I enjoy reading it.  
  
Aoi-- read on and find out in the later chapters! Please keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later the next morning, Virginia awoke to find herself in the arms of none other than Tom Riddle. With a contented sigh, she slowly rolled over to face him. She looked into his already wide-awake eyes and smiled.  
  
"Morning." She greeted him.  
  
"Is it morning already?" he teased. His eyes flickered to the window where the noon sun was shinning through.  
  
Her eyes followed his gaze.  
  
"Not my fault you kept me up all night." She replied back good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, isn't it?" he jibed back, giving her a rare smile.  
  
She studied him thoughtfully for a minute.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You know," she said. "I doubt anyone else ever sees this side of you, do they?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right."  
  
She smiled. "I always am."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. "Then you could tell me exactly how to solve the insufferable problem of the muggle loving fool, Dumbledore." He practically spat the name.  
  
"I suppose I could." Ginny said.  
  
Tom raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Just go over to the school and kill him." Ginny said lightly.  
  
"What a wonderful idea!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Just wait while I summon my loyal death eaters and tell them of your masterful plan! I'm sure they'll all love it." He made a move as if to leap out of bed, but Ginny caught his arm.  
  
"Nah." She said looking into his eyes. "They'll have to wait. I believe that you have more important things than your death eaters right now."  
  
"Really?" he asked, his eyes shinning jokingly. "What possibly be more important than the death of the muggle loving fools and world domination?"  
  
Ginny smile seductively. "Let's find out." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him under the covers.  
  
  
  
Later that evening, when they were once again sitting at the table, eating, Virginia asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for quite some time.  
  
"What about my family?"  
  
Tom stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth. Slowly, he set the eating utensil down on the table and looked at Virginia.  
  
"I must confess, Virginia," he said "I will have to destroy any who come between me and my goals. If they persist to interfere with my, our goals, they will have to be destroyed."  
  
Virginia stayed silent, deep in thought. Despite the path she now chose, she did not wish to see her family destroyed. She knew without a doubt that certain members, like Ron and her father would never accept the winning side.  
  
"Percy might turn." She mused out loud. "He's ambitious enough. It won't be easy, but in the end, we'd have a spy in the Ministry."  
  
Tom nodded his approval.  
  
"This would work perfectly with what I've planned for us." He said. "I'll just have to change some minor details around." He looked at her, measuring. "Would you like to go back to them?"  
  
Virginia looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought perhaps we should use the spy to our advantage. I'll let my death eaters know you're here, only they'll think you're my prisoner. The muggle loving fool, Dumbledore will surely try to rescue you. Perhaps even that idiot Potter child will come. He defeated my old self before, he'll think he could do it again."  
  
Virginia nodded her understanding. In Potter's fifth year, he had once agin gone up against Voldemort. In that battle, he had defeated Voldemort and killed him. Little did he know, however, that Lucius Malfoy had brought back the Tom Riddle from the diary, now more powerful than the first Voldemort had ever been.  
  
"If you'll consent, you'll be "rescued". Then you can go about turning your brother and gathering information."  
  
Virginia nodded slowly once more, not sure she could trust herself to speak. She wanted to help Tom, and she knew this would be the best way. The only problem was that she didn't want to be separated from Tom.  
  
As if sensing her thought, Tom spoke again. "We are bound, Virginia, we can always contact eachother with the help of the amulets. No one will ever be able to sense our bound."  
  
"Then I'll do it." Virginia said.  
  
"Let's get you ready, then." He said, taking her hand.  
  
He led her once more down to the dungeons and stopped at one of the cell doors. He opened it to reveal rooms devoid of anything save for some dirt and blood on the floor. The room stank of repeated suffering and numerous tortures. Faintly, Virginia could hear some pitiful moans from the other cells.  
  
She turned to look at Tom, questioning.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked one last time. "We can always turn back and I won't hold it against you."  
  
Virginia gave a small smile and stepped closer to him. She kissed him and murmured in his ear, "I'm sure. I want to do this. Consider this my test."  
  
Tom raised his eyebrow at her. "I do believe you've already passed the test, love." He commented dryly.  
  
Virginia snorted in amusement. "Oh?" she asked, opening her eyes wide in fake innocence. "And what test was that?" She once again leaned in for a kiss.  
  
When they parted, Virginia stepped away. "Well?" she asked, impatiently. "I don't think your little followers will really believe the ruse if I look like this." She turned around for emphasis.  
  
Tom nodded his head. "I have already thought of that." He said. He pulled out his wand and whispered an incantation. With a swish and flick of his wand, Virginia was once more in her school robes. With another flick, they appeared torn and dirty, and quite smelly for that matter.  
  
Virginia wrinkled her nose at the smell. She glared balefully at Tom. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.  
  
Tom mock-bowed. He ran a critical eye over her.  
  
"Well?" Virginia demanded.  
  
He shook his head. "One last thing remaining, love," he said. With another spell, Virginia's face lost all it's color, turning to a sickly color. Her skin sagged and her bones stood out starkly giving her the appearance of one who had not eaten in days.  
  
Virginia looked down at herself, then once again scowled at Tom. "I look as bad as these clothes," she complained.  
  
Tom gave a quick laugh. "That's the idea."  
  
Virginia rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about Restina?" she asked.  
  
"She'll have to stay here," Tom said. "It would raise too many suspicions if they thought I allowed you to keep her. Besides, she will provide suitable blame as to why and how you ended up "captured" by me."  
  
Virginia sighed heavily. "I'll miss you." She said.  
  
"As I, you." Tom replied. "I'll try to make sure you're not hurt, but it will have to look believable."  
  
Virginia nodded. "I know, Tom."  
  
There was a brief moment of awkward silence between the two before Virginia spoke.  
  
"Well," she said, breaking the silence, "I guess you better call your death eaters."  
  
Tom nodded once and slowly walked away, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, Virginia went to the corner of the cell and curled up as small as she could on the ground. She then started crying so her eyes would be red. All her years of being the youngest finally helped, she thought wryly.  
  
It was several minutes before Virginia heard the steps signaling someone was coming towards her cell.  
  
"Bring her." She heard Tom command  
  
The cell door banged open and two death eaters fully robed approached. She drew back as if in fear and forced some more tears into her eyes.  
  
Hands roughly dragged her to her feet and practically hauled her to the same room where she had witnesses Draco Malfoy's initiation.  
  
More tears came, leaking to the floor.  
  
She found herself chained to the wall, her arms above her head, facing the death eaters. Many leered unpleasantly at her. She tried to look as scared as possible.  
  
"Well, well, well," Tom mocked, "What have we here?" His hand shot out and grabbed her face to look up at him. While it must have looked painful to the other death eaters, in truth he was very gentle.  
  
He shook her face and stepped away, addressing his followers. "We have a new death eater tomorrow. I do believe we'll have fun with this little muggle lover."  
  
Several death eaters laughed.  
  
"Prepare a way so that Dumbledore can find her mangled body when we're done with her. I imagine her family will be crushed."  
  
More laughs.  
  
"Lucius." Tom commanded.  
  
Quickly the older Malfoy stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"I do believe I offered you an award for your services." Tom said. He gestured to Virginia while at the same time sending her reassuring thoughts through their bond. "Just make sure she's still alive when you're done with her."  
  
Virginia shuddered visibly when his eye raked over her body and a smirk came to his face.  
  
"The rest of you may leave." Tom said, dismissing the others. The other death eaters all left with pops leaving only Tom and Malfoy with Virginia.  
  
Before Malfoy could do anything, Tom quickly went over to Virginia and released her from her bonds.  
  
Virginia glanced over to the shocked face of Malfoy.  
  
"He can be trusted." Tom reassured her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. He then turned to the confused Malfoy. "This is your queen. We are bonded."  
  
Realization dawned on Lucius's face as he quickly bowed to Virginia. "My lady." He murmured.  
  
"You are not to tell anyone." Tom warned. "As you know, there is a spy in our midst. No doubt as we speak he or she is telling that fool Dumbledore about Virginia and my plans for her."  
  
He turned to Virginia. "There is one last spell I need to perform if this is going to look believable." He told her, regret in his voice. "It will hurt quite a bit." He warned.  
  
Virginia nodded her head. "I don't care she said. It'll confirm what they already believe."  
  
Tom once again chained her up. Only this time, it was with gentleness. He stood back and pointed his wand at her.  
  
Suddenly pain seared through her. Virginia bit her bottom lip in an effort not to scream. Tom quickly came over and comforted her the best he could. When it was over and Virginia looked as though she had gone through several rounds with a herd of lions, he kissed her gently one last time and left.  
  
Virginia soon fell into a light sleep. 


End file.
